Breathe
by GaleLeahy
Summary: "Hey mom, looks like we have a visitor. Mom, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine, this is mom." Klaine. It's fluagst  fluffy angst . One-shot!


**A/N:**

**Hey there! I'm on a roll with this Klaine business! I just really love the real-ness of this pairing, if that makes any sense. This is a bit of an fluagst piece. It's a combination of fluff and angst. I'm not sure where I got the name I used for Kurt's mom, but I love the sound of Molly Hummel...it's gorgeous. Anyway, thanks for stopping by, and hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own anything. Yet. **

For Kurt, years passed by very slowly since his mother died when he was nine years old. Every second without her dragged on and on without relief. He felt bad about being happy, about breathing, about watching the seasons pass by because he knew she couldn't do the same.

Every Tuesday after Glee rehearsal, Kurt would drive to his mother's grave to talk with her. Not many people knew this, mostly because Kurt was afraid it would make him look pathetic. After he joined the Warblers, he struggled to make it on time since their rehearsal ended at 5:10 and he always met with his mother at 5:30. Blaine had noticed that Kurt always darted out of Tuesday rehearsal, but he figured it was because of Dalton's heavy homework load.

One day he decided to follow.

He was surprised when Kurt climbed into his car, but followed in his own car anyway. Kurt sped out of the parking lot and gunned down the street, eyes flickering nervously to the clock which read 5:15. The car ride for both was long and filled with boredom and music.

Blaine's curiosity peeked as Kurt parked near a row of tombstones near the back of a cemetery. Kurt climbed out of his car, twirling a pair of pale pink flowers between his fingers while walking towards a grave Blaine assumed was his mother's. Kurt bent down next to the grave and Blaine leaned against his car, watching Kurt.

"Hey mom, sorry I'm late. Blaine and the Pips rehearsal ran a bit over today. But who am I to complain? I knew Dalton wasn't going to be like McKinley. And Blaine has a beautiful voice, but I've already told you that."

Kurt sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. "Do you see what this boy has done to me, mom? I just ran a hand _through my hair_! It's probably ruined now...oh well, who's going to see it?" Kurt paused. "I wish you were looking at it. You know what, mom? I think I might love Blaine. You would've loved him, too. His favorite color is red and he loves spring time. His favorite musical is Le Mis and hearing him sing Empty Chairs at Empty Tables is similar to a religious experience. He also likes Little Mermaid, mom! Of course his singing is nothing compared to yours. I remember when I was little you would always sing Part of Your World with me. You would even let me brush my hair with the good forks." Kurt laughed, smiling fondly as he stared out in memory. Blaine chuckled softly, leaning forward to reposition himself but ended up face-planting into the grass right next to Sarah Louise, who was a beloved grandmother. Kurt whipped his head around, his guard immediately back up. His face softened, however, as he saw Blaine standing up and brushing dirt off of his clothes sheepishly.

Kurt beckoned him over and Blaine hesitantly obeyed, scared Kurt was about to yell at him for stalking him to his mother's grave.

"Hey mom, looks like we have a visitor. Mom, this is Blaine Anderson, my gay Yoda. Blaine, this is my mom Molly Hummel."

"It's is an honor to meet you, Mrs. Hummel. I've heard so much about you." Blaine pause,d glancing over at Kurt. Kurt gave him a blinding smile, which caused Blaine to smile broadly and put his hand over Kurt's.

"Your son is very strong, Mrs. Hummel. He has gone through so much and is still unafraid to be himself. He's a wonderful person, and me and my Pips are very lucky to have him."

Blaine smiled as Kurt's face turned a shade of cherry red, much to Kurt's embarrassment. Blaine's stomach proceeded to growl, breaking the comfortable silence the three had been enveloped in.

"How bout we head out and I buy dinner?" Blaine offered and Kurt smiled.

"Bye mom, I'll see you next week." Kurt bent down, kissed the tombstone and climbed into his car to head to their favorite Italian restaurant.

After Kurt had left, Blaine looked back down at the tombstone. "Mrs. Hummel, I couldn't help but overheard that Kurt, uh, loves me. I wanted to ask your permission to return the sentiments."

Blaine was always a good suck-up. Many went far as to call him the biggest ass kisser they had ever met (Wes and David mostly). But Blaine was very sincere when he spoke to Kurt's mother, because this was something he wanted; something that meant a lot to him.

The wind blew calmly in the graveyard, giving to Blaine a sense of peace he normally couldn't find at Dalton.

"I'm not worthy of Kurt. But I-I love him. He's everything I was never able to be and so much more. I understand if you want someone better for your son - if I were you , I would feel the same - but I would really love having Kurt as my boyfriend." Blaine concluded, standing up awkwardly and brushing the dirt off of his pants.

"It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Hummel," Blaine said before turning around and walking towards his car.

From up in the sky, Molly Hummel watched as Blaine left. A smile spread across her face to a point where it almost looked painful. She wiped away a tear, happy that Kurt had finally found Blaine.

**A/N:**

**Yeah. So that was interesting, no? I love Kurt and his mother...I think they should talk about her more. And I just had to have a dapper Blaine. I just had to. So please R&R!**

**-Gale A.**


End file.
